


Cover for Putting Up Shelves by iriswallpaper

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for a nice little fic that deserves more love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Putting Up Shelves by iriswallpaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iriswallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Putting Up Shelves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173518) by [iriswallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/pseuds/iriswallpaper). 



If you like this cover you can reblog it from my [tumblr](http://gurkenpflaster.tumblr.com/post/148924144278/cover-for-putting-up-shelves-by-iriswallpaper)

 

[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocwra/putting-up-shelves.jpg)

click image to view full size


End file.
